


[PODFIC] The Bizarre Winchester Murder Spree

by NamesNamesandMoreNames



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Conspiracy Theories, Episode: s01e06 Skin, Episode: s02e07 The Usual Suspects, Episode: s03e12 Jus In Bello, Episode: s07e06 Slash Fiction, Gen, Humor, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Social Media, YouTube, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamesNamesandMoreNames/pseuds/NamesNamesandMoreNames
Summary: “This week on Buzzfeed Unsolved we are discussing two of the most prolific and strangest serial killers in recent history: Sam and Dean Winchester.” ||Podfic Version||
Kudos: 23





	[PODFIC] The Bizarre Winchester Murder Spree

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Bizarre Winchester Murder Spree](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148570) by [Origamidragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Origamidragons/pseuds/Origamidragons). 



> Hi, sorry if my voice is weird or there are sounds that aren't supposed to be there. This is my first attempt at making a podfic so I hope this is okay! I might come back to this podfic once I have a better set up!

This is a Podfic of The Bizarre Winchester Murder Spree by Origamidragons!

Streaming on [Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/sarah-915511372/winchester-murder-spree)

Download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/folder/gaulfxxsjwmwmao,xjllhdlmxa06y9l/shared)


End file.
